A Shade For Christmas
by SdaisyS
Summary: Christian is a real life Ebenezer Scrooge, a Grinch; he doesn't like Christmas and doesn't want to celebrate with his family. That is, until he ends up falling for the girl who once fell for him months earlier. *I do not own 50 Shades*
1. The Grinch

_**Christian**_

It's the time of year again. _Fucking Christmas_.

The stores are crowded with holiday shoppers. _Greedy fucking bastards_. What, is this the only time of year they actually give a fuck about each other enough to buy them something? Luckily I don't have to deal with the fight of finding a parking space, even if it is a 2 mile hiking trip away from the store, I have staff to take care of all that shit. Gail or Andrea usually does all my shopping, holiday or other wise. I don't even know what the fuck my family receives from me as a gift until they open it on Christmas. And even then, sometimes I'm not there to see it. I usually get a call or text saying thank you for whatever it was. With Gail and Andrea's help, I can avoid the holiday shopping madness. But one thing I can't avoid; the traffic, even with Taylor driving. It's a mad house, grid lock, stand still, you name it. Everyone rushing all at once, not just rush hour.

Every year it's the same shit. And I'm sick of it. If only I didn't have to work, I would take a vacation every year in December just to avoid this mess. I guess, being the CEO, I can, but I choose to be an active part of my company. Going away for the holidays would be more of a headache with conference calls and Skype sessions, along with endless emails. It's better for me to be here in Seattle and to work. If I had it my way, everyone who worked for me would work on Christmas day.

Luckily for them, so I'm not seen as an asshole who doesn't give a shit about his employees, I give all my employees Christmas day off, but nothing before or after because I need them to work. That's what I pay them for, after all. Hey, I maybe an asshole, but it was my idea to give all GEH employees a holiday turkey or ham, depending on their preference. If it's one thing I despise, it's going hungry.

And that's another thing... two words; Family. Dinner.

My parents have us all over on Christmas Eve for dinner and we are supposed to stay overnight to wake up on Christmas morning as a family. I usually leave after dinner, though. I wonder if they plan on keeping that tradition in the future by inviting Elliot and Mia's families once they get married and have a litter of kids running around, or if we'll be off the hook by then. Surely they wont keep that tradition if it's only me coming. _Hopefully._

It's bad enough my mother invites us all over throughout the year like we aren't busy with our own lives now that we're grown, but to do it on holidays when we could be working is just wrong. I only stay for dinner, none of that after dinner shit like games and eggnog, or whatever other holiday shit they do to celebrate Christmas. My excuse to leave is always work, but I can't even play the my boss is an asshole card because I am that asshole. I mean boss. I am the boss.

I sound like the fucking Grinch. _I must stop Christmas from coming, but how?_ And maybe I am. But one thing is for sure, my heart wont grow like his. I don't have one. Word around the office is that my nick name is Ebenezer Scrooge this time of year. Any other day, I'm just a monster they scurry from. If only they knew how true that nick name really is.

 _"Mr. Grey,"_ Andrea's voice comes through the air from my two-way intercom. _"Your mother is on line 1."_

 _Speak of the angel_. _Grace. My mother. The woman who saved me._

I don't respond to Andrea, I just pick up the phone. I already know why she's calling.

"Hello, mother."

 _"Merry Christmas, Christian!"_ She cheers brightly on the other end. I can just see her standing in the kitchen with her apron on and baking all kinds of holiday treats with flour in her hair and the kitchen a disaster. She always manages to somehow clean the kitchen back to its original glory, though I have no idea how.

I'm tempted to reply with _'bah humbug_ , but I hold back and wish her the same.

 _"I called your cell but it went right to voice mail so I called GEH. What are you still doing at the office, dear, I thought you were on your way over by now. Your brother and sister are already here."_

"I just have a few last minute things to take care of before I leave."

 _"Don't forget, this year you promised to stay overnight. I have your old room all ready for you."_

"What?" _When did I promise this? I was hoping to leave right after dinner._

 _"Don't you remember? You couldn't make it to the last few family dinners due to work so you promised me you'd stay over on Christmas."_

"Of course." _FUCK!_ "I'll be there as soon as I can, mother."

 _"I can't wait."_ She gushes.

After ending the call I send an email to Gail to pack me an overnight bag. This weekend is going to be the worse.

I decide to accept my fate and just get it over with. Instead of waiting until the least possible second, I gather my belongings now.

As I walk out of my office, I stop at Andrea's desk to grab my cell. I gave it to her when I went into my last meeting of the day to charge and forgot all about it until my mother mentioned trying to call me on it.

"Go home, Andrea." I tell her, sounding like I care while I send Taylor a message to get the SUV. "Enjoy the holiday with your family."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

While I'm checking my missed calls and messages on my cell, my phone vibrates in my hand. It's my parents number but I just spoke to my mother. Maybe she forgot something.

"Grey." I answer.

 _"Bro!"_ Elliot replies in a hushed whisper.

"What is it, Elliot?"

 _"Hey, mom said you're still at the office. Is that true?"_

"Yes, but I'm leaving now."

 _"Dude, you have to stop and grab us some beer. There's nothing here but that fruity shit and wine. Dad wont even let me bust out his stash."_

"I'm not stopping at any store, on Christmas eve of all nights, are you crazy."

 _"Come on, man! Please."_

"I'm fine with the wine. If you want beer, go get it yourself."

 _"I can't. Mom has come up with the perfect plan of keeping us captive. Once you arrive, she takes your phone and your keys. She's bound to keep us all here until she says so. I had to sneak the house phone just to make this call to you. We're stranded here once we arrive. If I had known this was the plan, I would've invited a honey or two."_

"Yeah, because bringing more than one side chick home for the holidays would work out well for you."

 _"Shut up, just because you don't ever bring anyone home."_

"If I did, it wouldn't be some bimbo I just met."

 _"Oh, don't you worry about that, mom has you covered."_

"What are you going on about?"

 _"Oh, nothing. Just that mom has a little surprise waiting for you when you get here."_

"Like what?"

 _"Bring beer and I'll tell ya."_

It's probably nothing, Elliot is a jokester, but I hate to say he has me intrigued. What could he possibly be implying? Mom, of all people, has me covered on side chicks? That doesn't even make any sense.

He remains quiet as I consider my options.

I don't want to go to the fucking store, especially on Christmas fucking Eve. I could wait in the car while Taylor runs to the liquor store. But then I'd have to wait and I'm not very patient, I don't do waiting. What the fuck would I do while Taylor was in the store for an hour just to grab a case of beer for my brother. I could go through my emails... Nah, my emails are my excuse to go to bed early.

"You can have Taylor take you anywhere you want once I arrive." I compromise.

 _"Deal."_ He quickly agrees. _"Mom invited a chick over for you. She thought it would be nice if we all had dates this year and well, since you don't date, she invited a chick for you."_

"What? I just got off the phone with her, she didn't mention anything about this, you're lying."

 _"Wait til you come, you'll see I'm not."_

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

 _"Because she knew you'd blow a gasket and you wouldn't come. After you arrive, she takes everyone's keys so you can't leave. I think she added the no cell phones so you can't call Taylor to pick you up. She probably thinks you wont freak if you find out here in front of company, rather than before you arrive."_

"You better not be lying Elliot." If he is, he's good at it.

 _"I'm not."_ He insists. _"Too bad you can't find someone to bring, huh."_

"I'm not coming." I growl, not wanting to go, now more than ever.

 _"You can't back out, mom would be heartbroken."_

Instead of saying anything more, I hang up my cell.

"FUCK!" I roar while punching the call button for the elevator.

He's right, if I don't come now it will break our mother's heart. Now, not only do I have to endure this overnight Christmas shit, but I have to endure it with some chick trying to hang on my dick just because my mother invited her for me. If only there was a way to get my family off my back about me not dating. I even contemplate telling them I'm gay but then they would try to hook me up with men instead and that is something I don't want to deal with. Gay men are almost worse than horny women.

 _This is just fucking great! Merry fucking Christmas to me!_

Now I think I _will_ stop at the liquor store before I go, because the only way I can survive this night is if I am drunk. _Shit faced drunk_. I know my limits when it comes to alcohol, and I haven't been drunk since I was a teenager, but this evening I am going to be wasted. Perhaps then dealing with my family and this chick will be tolerable.

Riding the elevator to the main floor, I pace the cart and try to think of how I can get out of this. But I'm coming up empty. The only thing I can think of is the alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.

When the elevator arrives and the doors open, I step off and enter the lobby that looks more like a ghost town now that most of my employees have gone home to their families. The only thing I see is the sole receptionist at the main desk and the huge ass Christmas tree covered in white lights near the window. The usual hustle and bustle of every day business is no longer seen.

I make it two steps away from the elevator before I trip over something in the middle of the floor and land on my ass.

 _WHAT IN THE FUCK?!_

"Oh my goodness," I hear a girl shriek. "Mr. Grey!"

I'm laying flat on my back in the middle of the floor near the elevators when she rushes to me.

I'm about to fire her, but when I see who it is I'm stopped in my tracks. Her bright blue eyes are just as beautiful as I remembered.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey, are you alright?"

Anastasia Steele. She interviewed me for the newspaper nearly 7 months ago for her roommate. She's exactly my type, petite, brunette, submissive, and I felt a strong connection with her. But I left her alone because she was too innocent for the type of relationship I wanted. I couldn't bring her, someone so sweet and full of light into my dark world. But that never stopped the attraction or my being interested in her.

I basically stalked her at her work and bought a few items just so I could see her again. That lead to the photoshoot. I wanted to ask her out for coffee but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I've never asked a girl out before and I didn't want her to think that's what I wanted. _Hearts and flowers_. I looked pissed in those photos because I was fighting an internal battle with myself, and losing. I wanted her but I knew I shouldn't.

Later I found out what publishing house hired her, then I bought that company and moved it to Grey House so I could be close to her like the creepy bastard that I am. I even made sure she wasn't the assistant to Jack Hyde, who on paper was suspicious enough to fire. But since then, I haven't really seen her around. She's never too far from my mind, though.

"What happened?" I hear myself ask.

"I forgot my coat upstairs," She explains. "I was waiting for the elevator to arrive when I dropped the manuscripts I'm going to read later tonight. You- um. I tripped you. It was an accident, I promise. I'm so sorry, sir."

Does she really have to refer to me as that? During the interview she was all, _yes, sir, no, sir._ And it turned me the fuck on much like it is now. _I would love to be her Sir._ Especially since we are still on the floor, with me laying on my back and her kneeling next to me making sure I'm okay. I was more asking what happened to her, what happened to us, but I guess she thought I was asking why I fell.

"I'm sorry." She keeps apologizing as she helps me up so we're no longer talking on the floor.

"It was my fault." I find myself saying, "I should've been looking where I was going and paying more attention to my surroundings."

I help her pick up the manuscripts she dropped that she is planning on reading ton... _Wait._

 _She's reading them tonight? As in Christmas Eve? She's alone? She has to be if she's going to read manuscripts, right?_

Suddenly I have an idea that would help us both.

"What are your plans for tonight?"


	2. Home for the Holidays

**Christian**

Just when I thought I could avoid all the holiday madness by not going to any store until the busiest shopping season was over, I find myself last minute shopping for women's clothing. Anastasia looked just as beautiful as I remembered, especially since she was wearing the same outfit she interviewed me in, but it wasn't billionaire's girlfriend worthy. And those ugly tan Ugg boots, I'd love to burn them. She needed something that seemed like she was mine.

I guess this doesn't count as dealing with the holiday rush or crowds if the store is closed to everyone but us. _A little money goes a long way._

My personal shopper is helping Anastasia while I wait, sitting near the dressing rooms. This is my personal shopper that I normally use with my subs and she was pleasantly surprised to see the woman I've been buying for all this time. _Or so she thought_. Thankfully she didn't say that out loud in front of Anastasia, but instead I saw it in her eyes.

I found out that Anastasia didn't have any plans tonight other than reading and editing a few manuscripts. Her roommate isn't home so she had the place to herself. I learned Anastasia volunteered to work on Christmas Eve so others could enjoy the holiday with their family. She was doing the workload of 2 other assistances along with her own work and planned on continuing the work at home that she couldn't finish earlier today. At first she was hesitant telling me, not wanting to get anyone in trouble, but eventually she explained why she was still at GEH so late when I became concerned of the amount of work she was taking home.

Even after discovering she had no plans tonight, it was difficult to convince her to join me and my family for the holiday. I was prepared to bribe her, I wasn't above paying someone to keep my family out of my personal business, but in the end, she only wanted me to join her when she goes to visit her father tomorrow on Christmas day. Seems like an even trade. _Family vs. Family_. She could've asked for anything and this is what she wanted.

We're already late, no need to make it longer than necessary, so I sent Taylor to Escala to pick up my overnight bag from Gail while Anastasia and I shopped for the clothes she needs.

After sitting here for a good ten minutes, I get up to walk around.

I suspect we'll be here for a while but I wonder how long. I know it takes Mia a lifetime just to buy socks, and here we need pajamas and two outfits; one for dinner tonight and then one for tomorrow.

"We're all set, Mr. Grey." Ms. Acton says from behind me.

I turn around and nearly fall over on my ass again. _At this rate, my ass will be the red one._

Anastasia is no longer wearing the thick brown leggings, tan Ugg boots and blue outfit she wore when I tripped over her at GEH. Now she's wearing a form fitting dress with dark stockings and sexy high heels. The top half is white and the bottom is a high waist black pencil skirt. But it's those black silk stockings and fuck me heels that are doing me in. They are my weakness.

Ms. Acton has a purple rolling suitcase that must house the change of clothes needed, but I can't take my eyes off of Anastasia.

"You look beautiful." I compliment her in the nicest way I can. Because, _'you look so fucking sexy, I just want to fuck you right here, right now'_ , wouldn't be appropriate.

"You must've hit your head when you fell." She giggles, reaching into my hair to check for a bump.

Leaning down, I enjoy her hand in my hair, but it's gone as fast as it came.

"I've always wanted to do that." She whispers her confession.

"What?"

"Run my fingers through your hair." She explains with a blush. "It looks so silky soft."

I laugh with her as I reach for the new black coat and help her into it before I take the suitcase from Ms. Acton. She already has all my information to bill me so we walk out.

"Come," I tell Anastasia. "We're already late."

Leading her out to my SUV, where Taylor has now returned and is waiting for us, I hand him the suitcase to put in the back with mine before helping her inside.

"Are you sure your family will be okay with me coming last minute?" She bites her lip nervously.

I need her to stop, it's doing the same thing to me as it did when she interviewed me. _Control yourself, Grey!_

"Of course," I tell her as I pull her lip free with my thumb. "Trust me, everyone will be surprised, but in a good way, and my mother will be ecstatic. She's never seen me with a woman before."

"But I still don't understand why we're saying we've been dating and not that we're just friends."

"They'll assume we're together anyway so we might as well go big."

"Okay." She agrees.

Once Taylor is in the driver's seat, he begins to drive towards Bellevue.

I can tell she is still nervous because she wont stop fidgeting. And all I can think about is how I could control that with one flick of my riding crop.

I have to stop this way of thinking, it's why I didn't pursue her before. She's too innocent and I wouldn't want to corrupt her for my own selfish needs.

Flynn and I went into a deep discussion about it and eventually it led me to ending my relationship, business and other wise, with Elena. We've even talked about me trying a regular vanilla relationship, but I'm not sure it's for me.

"Should we bring anything?" Anastasia pulls me from my thoughts.

"Like what?" I don't usually bring anything, my mother has everything catered and taken care of. I just show up and eat.

"I don't know. Dessert, maybe?" She suggests, "Pies, cookies, cake..."

 _Cake?_ My ears perk up.

"Chocolate cake?"

"You like chocolate cake?"

"I love it."

"Then we should get some to bring." She smiles shyly.

"Okay." I smile in return.

"Is there any place still opened?" She worries. "It is Christmas Eve."

"Taylor." I don't need to say more, he knows what I'm wanting. I'm sure he's also witnessing a Christmas miracle in the back seat of this Audi SUV with how I'm behaving, and probably wondering what the fuck happened to me. I wonder if he's seconds away from restraining Anastasia because of the spell she has me under, but then again, he probably likes this new me. And if anyone is restraining her, it's going to be me.

Fuck, now I'm thinking of her tied to my St. Andrew's Cross, bound and naked, waiting for my touch.

"Yes, sir." Taylor ruins my vision by confirming.

Five minutes later, Taylor is parking in what I assume is one of the few shopping centers still open.

"Can we go get it?" Anastasia asks, unbuckling her seat belt and seeing that I'm not moving.

"I'd rather Taylor get it, he can fight the crowds better. Besides, we can spend the time getting to know each other better."

"O-okay." She blushes.

 _That's right, I want to get to know more about you_.

We sit in silence until Taylor leaves us alone.

"How do you like interning at GEH?" I start.

 _Really, Grey? That is what you want to know? Come on, we can do better than that._

We talk a few minutes about GEH, her internship, as well as my parents' and siblings' names and careers before I can't take it any longer. I need to feel her lips on mine.

"We should kiss." I blurt out and curse myself for saying it like that.

 _Real smooth, Grey._

"WHAT?!" She squeaks.

"I mean, my family will expect us to kiss if we're really dating, so we should practice before we get there, that way our first kiss isn't awkward."

"That makes sense."

 _Fuck yeah! I'm a fucking genius!_

We both lean towards each other and press our lips together. They're a little cold but otherwise perfect.

A tiny moan escapes her so I slide my tongue across the bottom of her lip, wanting to suck and nibble on it, but she opens her mouth and invites me in.

Now it's my turn to moan when our tongues touch.

Lost in the kiss, I pull her towards me. I'm about to pull her onto my lap so she's straddling me, but the doors unlock, distracting us.

 _Fuck!_

Taylor opens his door and affectively interrupts my moment.

I'm tempted to send him back inside the store for something else to give us more time.

She's the first to stop our kiss and slides back over to her side like we're teenagers who are about to get caught by our parents.

 _Well, at least our first kiss wasn't awkward. I can't wait to kiss her again. What is it about her that has me acting like a totally different person?_

"Buckle up." I don't mean to snap at her, but it's how it comes out.

Thankfully she seems oblivious to my changing mood.

"Yes, sir." She giggles as she refastens her safety belt.

I groan, tilting my head back until it hits the headrest behind me. _She's going to be the death of me._

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I sit back as Taylor drives us to my parents house.

Since we're already in Bellevue, it doesn't take long before we are pulling into my parents' driveway.

Once we're parked, Taylor grabs the items he just bought and then opens the back door for us.

Thankfully he bought Elliot's requested beer so I don't need him to stay.

Anastasia insists on helping carry in items so she takes the cake and beer while I grab the suitcases from Taylor. Thankfully her suitcase has wheels and mine is a bag that I toss over my shoulder.

The gifts Andrea and Gail bought for my family are already inside so we only have these few items to carry in.

Since I no longer need Taylor, I dismiss him for the night and let him know when he can pick us up tomorrow. If he's surprised to have the full night off, he doesn't show it. I'm sure he'll be spending the holiday with his daughter or Gail.

Wrapping my free arm around Anastasia, I lead her to the door.

"Christian?" I hear my mother call from down the hall once we're inside. "Is that you?"

"Yes, mother." I answer, closing the door behind us.

She comes into view and when she sees Anastasia standing next to me her eyes bug out of her head and she nearly trips over her own feet. She recovers quick enough, making me wonder if she thinks Anastasia is one of my assistants, but then when her eyes land on our bags, especially with one being purple, it's clear that Anastasia is staying here with me.

"Who is this?"

"This is Anastasia." I tell her. "We've just started dating recently and I thought it would be nice to spend the holiday together. You don't mind, do you, mother?"

"Oh, no, of course not. But, sweetheart, why didn't you tell me?"

 _Why didn't you tell me about the girl you invited to set me up?_

"I thought it would make for a lovely surprise." I smirk. "Are you surprised, mother?"

"Oh, yes, it is a very nice surprise, indeed."

"Anastasia, this is my mother- Grace." I begin introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Trevelyan."

"You have no idea how nice it is to meet you." My mother looks for an opportunity to hug Anastasia but since her hands are full she can't even shake her hand.

"We brought cake and beer." Anastasia says shyly, lifting the items a little to show her point.

"How nice." My mother says as she takes the dessert and Elliot's beer that she probably thinks is ours.

"Well, why don't we get you two settled and then you can join us in the dining room. Uh- The guest bedroom is preoccupied so you'll have to bunk together, is that alright?"

Fuck. My mother doesn't know that I still have nightmares. When I first went away for college she was worried about me and my nightmares so I told her they went away. But the truth is they haven't.

"What about the second guest bedroom?" I ask, hopeful.

"Your grandparents are in there." She explains. "Don't worry, Christian, you both are adults, you can share a room with your girlfriend. Once you're settled, come join us for dinner. We were trying to wait for you but everything has been ready for awhile now. It was lovely meeting you, Anastasia."

"Call me Ana, please." She insists.

My mother runs off, presumably to do damage control with the chick she invited over for me, so I take Anastasia upstairs to my childhood bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I say as I set our luggage down on my bed. "I didn't think about the guest bedrooms being full or sleeping arrangements."

"It's fine," She shrugs it off as no big deal as she takes her coat off. "We're just going to be sleeping, so it's really no problem."

"True." Though she'll be getting more sleep than I will tonight. Good thing this is just one night. But then there is her father's house tomorrow night. She didn't say anything about staying overnight at his place but I'm sure it was implied. I wonder if he'll have a guest room for me. Surely he wouldn't want a man sleeping with his little girl under his, or any other roof.

"Ready?" Anastasia asks me.

"As I'll ever be."

We walk downstairs together and enter the dining room where my family is waiting for us. Everyone is here; my parents, grandparents, siblings, as well as my sister's boyfriend Sean and a blonde that has her back facing us. They've probably been here for hours before we arrived, and if their laughter is anything to go by, they've already started drinking the spiced eggnog my father likes to put out. Thankfully it's not his famous lemon martinis. Those will hit you in the face before you know.

"Merry Christmas." I say to my family which causes all attention to be focused on us.

Judging by their reaction, my mother mentioned Anastasia's arrival. They all look like they planned their own surprise party and are pretending to be surprised now.

The blonde turns around in her seat and I immediately recognize her.

"Ana?!" She squeals.

"Kate?"

"Oh my god, what are you doing here, Steele?!"

Katherine is up and out of her seat in no time, running towards Anastasia and hugging her like she hasn't seen her in ages even though they are roommates.

"I came with Mr. um. I came with Christian."

Everyone looks a little confused with Anastasia's slip up but she recovers well and changes the attention to Katherine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember I told you I was going to spend Christmas Eve with-" She instantly stops talking when she realizes she's saying this in front of everyone. I'm sure my mother told her not to mention that she was originally here for me. "Um, Elliot."

 _Seriously? This is what they've come up with, that she's here for Elliot._

"Right." Anastasia repeats what I'm thinking, understanding as well as I do, thanks to Elliot, what Katherine was trying to say.

I can't believe my mother thought Katherine Kavanagh and I would make a good match. I guess she thought we have a lot in common because we both have such strong personalities, but for me it's more of an opposites attract thing. She wouldn't know I like submissive women, though. Or that I have a thing for brunettes.

To move everyone along, and so the food doesn't get any colder than it already is, I place my hand on Anastasia's back and guide her to the other side of the table where I pull her chair out and then sit right next to her.

As we sit around the table, I notice my brother grinning at me with a candy cane hanging from his mouth. He takes the candy cane out, tips his beer at me and then pulls it back for a long drink.

Lucky for my mother, he didn't bring anyone home for Christmas this year so she could use him as an excuse as to why Katherine is really here.

Introductions are made as we begin passing around dishes.

"So," My mother begins once we've started eating. "How did you two meet?"

"Actually, Anastasia interviewed me for Katherine last spring." I decide the truth is best.

"It was for WSU's student newspaper," Katherine chimes in, confirming. "Mr. Grey was handing out our diplomas so the school newspaper wanted to interview him. It took forever for me to land that interview, with a little help from my father, however, I became ill before I could so I sent my roommate in my place. Ana filled in for me."

"Oh, what a small world." My mother grins.

"Yeah," Katherine agrees, turning to face me, "But that was months ago, near the end of May."

"To be honest, I wanted to make a move back then but I didn't think she would like me." _Or what I had to offer her_. "I admit, it took too long before I found the courage to ask her out, but I did and to my surprise she said yes."

"I was the one surprised to be asked out." She plays along, but I know she's serious.

"So tell us how it happened?" Mia grins as she bounces in her seat, excited to hear the story of how I asked Anastasia out.

"I found myself attracted to Anastasia the moment she fell into my office," I begin.

Anastasia blushes, slightly embarrassed, but I grab her hand bringing it to my mouth and kissing the back of her hand. Not only does this little gesture have her swooning, but the ladies around the table are sighing in awe as well.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her," I continue, leaving out all the stalking I did. "And not too long ago," _Today in fact_. "I found myself falling for her." _Literally._ "We've been inseparable every since." _Because it's only been an hour_.

I was prepared to lie but the truth is working out better.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ana?" Katherine inquires.

Okay, so the truth may be working but I still have to be careful around the roommate/best friend.

"We're only just now telling everyone." Anastasia helps me with our story. "It's still new so we're only telling our loved ones today. I didn't have a chance to tell you yet."

We seem to satisfy everyone's curiosity for now, long enough to finish our meal without it centered around Anastasia and I.

After we're finished, Anastasia and Katherine help my mother, grandmother and Mia clean up the table. The men retire to the family room and soon the women are coming in with slices of the chocolate cake we brought.

"Thank you, baby." I say when Anastasia serves me.

 _Fucking hell, I love being served._

To up my 'role-play', I give her a chaste kiss on her lips as well. She's still blushing when we kiss, but I think she enjoys it.

We all sit around, eating chocolate cake and telling Christmas stories before we begin the games. Reindeer games, as Mia calls them.

This is the first year I've ever willing participated, and it's everything to do with my partner. I may need to bring her every Christmas.

I wonder if that's possible...


	3. Twas The Night Before Christmas

_**Christian**_

We've stayed up late playing games with my family, by the time we make it our rooms, we're exhausted. It's just like when we were little, Elliot and I would stay awake as late as possible. Mia would go to bed early so she could wake everyone up at the ass-crack of dawn. Elliot and I barely got any sleep because of it but it was tradition, we did it every year. And I hate to say it, but I had fun. More than I thought I would.

In my room, we go our separate ways to dig out our pajamas.

As Anastasia enters the bathroom attached to my childhood room, I quickly change into mine. _Though I wouldn't mind if she came out sooner_.

I lay in my bed and toss a few pillows in the middle that will separate us. We may be sharing a bed, and I may not get any sleep tonight, but I can't allow her to accidently touch me while she's sleeping. I'm not sure if she moves around in her sleep, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

While I'm building my wall of pillows, the bathroom door opens and captures my attention.

I had two different versions of what her pajamas would look like. Either she picked the most ridiculous pattern and oversized item she found in the story to cover her body from me. Or, she picked an incredibly revealing little number, like she was planning to seduce me. But it really wouldn't be that hard of a task for her to capture my attention, she could be wearing a burlap sack and she'd still look sexy as hell. Much like she does now.

Though what she has on isn't either of the two options I imagined.

Anastasia is wearing a red pajama set; button down top and matching shorts, all silk. She looks fucking amazing. And her legs are to die for. She has sexy fucking legs.

She runs from the bathroom on her tippytoes to the bed and hops in, quickly hiding her body under the covers so I don't have enough time to admire the rest of her beauty. She ran so fast, it was like a flash of red. _Red._ As in safeword. As in she is off limits because we don't have a contract in place. As in she is not mine to do with as I please.

 _Fuck the contract! I want her_.

"I had my shot."

"Excuse me?" I choke.

I know she did not suggest what I think she did. No way I heard her correctly. I mean, I am her boss's boss's boss. She didn't strike me as the type to fuck, I mean sleep her way to the top. But hell, I'm down with it if she is. I never would've imagined that she was so brazen, so forward. It was like she was reading my mind and wanted to play, not wasting a moment longer.

"You're on the shot?" I check, feeling myself already becoming aroused at the thought of having her bare.

"My cootie shot." She verifies innocently, but now I'm really lost.

She must see the confusion on my face so she goes on to explain further.

"I don't have cooties, if that's why you are blocking the bed between us." She points to my pillow median. "We're only going to sleep, Mr. Grey."

I'm starting to miss hearing her say my given name. But whether she calls me Christian, Mr. Grey, Sir... or Master, it's fucking sexy as hell coming from her mouth.

"Cootie shot?" Is all I can focus on. Because if I focus on us sleeping together, it's going to lead to me focusing on us 'sleeping' together and my dick is already starting to harden.

"You know," She reaches for and grabs my hand, turning it palm side up. A tingling sensation runs through my body, it feels as if it's on fire and it's arousing the fuck out of me.

"circle, circle," She draws two circles around the palm of my hand and then pokes it in the center twice saying, "dot, dot, now I've got my cootie shot."

"What is that?"

"It's your cootie shot." She giggles, releasing my hand. "Don't tell me you've never done that as a kid."

"Alright, I wont tell you." _Because I haven't._

"I can't believe you've never done that. It was so you didn't catch any cooties if a boy, or in your case, if a girl kissed you."

 _Is she saying she wants to kiss me again, without anyone around? She has to know that since we have no one to interrupt us that I wont be able to stop myself from doing more._

 _Maybe I can play it innocent... Where the fuck is that damn green shit everyone is saying is a free pass to kiss someone around the holidays. Is it the wreath on the front door? Cuz I'll run downstairs right now and grab that fucker and hang it around my neck all night. Better yet, I'll hang it..._

"Goodnight, Christian." Anastasia brings me from my thoughts.

 _No, wait. We were just getting to the good part_.

Obviously I was taking too long on deciding if we should kiss or if we needed the help of the evergreen plant, or whatever the fuck it is. I've never needed the help before, why the fuck would I now. _Because it's Christmas and your Grinch ass is getting into the spirit._ Now I'm cursing that fact.

"Goodnight, Anastasia." I wont be sleeping, but I bid her goodnight anyway.

We both lay in silence for hours, I think it's because we're not use to sleeping with someone and in such an unfamiliar place. It's been years since I slept over at my parents' house and Anastasia has never been here. I would attempt to kiss her now, but just like when she fell into my office, and now that I'm thinking clearly, I know I shouldn't pursue her.

A few hours later, Anastasia's breathing becomes steady as she falls into a deep sleep.

I lay and watch her for some time. She's so beautiful, I wish I could have her, I wish she could really be mine and that it wasn't an act. I also wish I didn't look like a creeper right now as I watch her sleep. It's the whole reason why I fired Hyde and assigned Anastasia to a female editor when GEH took over SIP, so no creepy ass men looked at her the wrong way like I am now. She may not have been mine to protect, , but I brushed it off as an employer looking out for his employee. Regardless of our status, I was going to look out for her and protect her anyway I could.

Why does my hard interior soften where it comes to this tiny slip of a girl? Now I really do feel like the Grinch. My nonexistent heart really _is_ growing.

Instead of staying in bed with her any longer, I get up and venture around the house.

It's almost like that book; _Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except the grumpy old CEO who was in need of a treat_.

My first stop is in the kitchen where I know my mother baked Christmas treats.

With a cookie in my mouth and a few more in my hand, I walk into the family room where my mother has the big Christmas tree up and lite.

The white lights look beautiful, I never really noticed before.

I remember my first Christmas with the Greys. We were still in Detroit at the time and Grace had everyone wearing matching Christmas sweaters. Of course, she thought they were cute sweaters but in reality they were ugly. I think she matched us more for my benefit than anything else. To help me feel like I belonged, that I was a part of their perfect family.

Elliot didn't understand why I wouldn't talk and he would talk to me like I was a baby. I remember thinking he was stupid for the longest time because of it. I didn't realize he thought I was the stupid one. He had no idea how much I envied him. Every year dad would pick him up so he could put the star on top of the tree. I wished every year that I could do it too, it looked like such fun, but it would mean Carrick had to touch me. So instead of participating in that, I just watched. To this day, I still look up to Elliot, wishing I could be more like him.

My mother started a tradition that year where we made our own ornaments to hang on the tree. As I look them over now, I see that the tradition stopped when I hit puberty and no longer wanted anything to do with the stupid holiday.

As I look at the tree with the gifts underneath, I wonder what Andrea and Gail got for my family this year. Maybe I should've bought their gifts myself, in fact I know I should, but I never really thought about it before. _So why am I now?_

Looking at all the different wrapping, ribbons and bows, one package stands out from the rest. There are sections of wrapping paper, a bundle from each guest, except this one.

As I lean down to pick up the golden wrapped gift, I notice the tag.

 _To: Christian_  
 _Love, Anastasia_

Fuck! She got me a gift?! Why would she get me a gift?! And how the fuck did she get me this without me knowing? She obviously got it when we were at the store earlier, but I didn't see her.

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_ I don't have a gift for her!

How could I not have a gift for her?! She's supposed to be my 'girlfriend', for fuck's sake.

 _Because Andrea or Gail usually does your Christmas shopping, you asshole!_

I should've known! I could've picked up something while we were shopping for her clothes!

 _Why the fuck didn't I do that?!_

Because all they have is clothes and I would've picked sexy lingerie, which would be more for me than her, and we're not really together so it wouldn't be put to use.

 _Is that all you think about?! Sex?! You could've gotten her a nice dress or some shit!_

I have to get her something, anything! But what the fuck is open on Christmas fucking Eve night?! It's only a few hours until everyone wakes up!

I rush upstairs to grab my coat and put it on. Anastasia is still fast asleep in my bed. I so badly want to join her, but I can't, I have to get her a gift to open tomorrow.

As I reach into my pocket for my keys, or my phone to call Taylor, I remember my mother took everyone's phone and keys.

 _FUCK!_

Running downstairs, I try to find the house phone so I can call Taylor, but I can't find a single handset. My mother wasn't playing when she said no phones, she even locked up the damn house phones.

Instead of trying to find a phone, I hunt down the keys in every place I can think of that she would hide them. Starting with the most obvious and working my way towards no fucking way can that be where she hid them.

Finally finding a set and not knowing whose keys they are, like I give a fuck right now, I rush outside and click the unlock button on the key-fob until lights flash.

 _Of course Mia's car is the one that flashes._

I climb into the driver's seat, initially hugging the steering wheel because I'm so much taller than her, until I adjust the seat to a more comfortable position.

As I drive towards the direction of the shopping mall Taylor was at earlier, nearly every house is lit up with Christmas lights. I don't have one single decoration up at Escala, you wouldn't even know it was Christmas, and the only reason we have the big fucking tree and décor on the lobby floor of GEH is because Ros says it will promote better business and the employees will be in a cheerful mood.

Reaching the strip mall in Bellevue, it's dark and deserted, nothing like my parents' neighborhood that's all lit up.

I drive and drive and drive, almost in circles, trying and failing to find anything open, but not even a 24 hour drug store is open tonight. _Nothing, absolutely nothing is open!_

Giving up, I drive back to my parents' place.

Maybe she'd like a Rolax? I could find some paper somewhere and wrap mine. It's jewelry, girls love jewelry. And it cost a shit ton of money.

Who am I kidding, she wont want a man's used watch for Christmas. Besides, she deserves better than that.

Pulling the car into my parents driveway, I try to park it exactly where Mia left it so she wont know it has been moved.

Driving around Bellevue in the middle of the night is exhausting.

As I walk inside the house, and lock up, I make my way upstairs to my childhood bedroom where the girl I brought home for Christmas is sleeping, peacefully unaware of the fact that she will have nothing to open come Christmas morning, which happens to be in just a couple hours, depending on the time everyone wakes up.

 _What am I going to do? I have no gift for Anastasia._

Opening my bedroom door, I remove my coat as I walk in.

It's now that I realize I was driving around in my pajamas, fully intending on going into whatever store I found while wearing my night gear.

That would look good in the Nooz; _Seattle Billionaire Christian Grey is seen last minute Christmas shopping in his pajamas the night before Christmas_.

Anastasia looks so comfortable, so beautiful in the soft light that is shining through the window. I fall onto the bed next to her with no intention of falling asleep...


	4. A Christmas Carol

_**Christian**_

"Mmmm." I moan in my sleep when I feel something brush up against my morning wood.

I thrust my hips forward wanting relief as I bury my face into hair. That's when I realize I'm not snuggling into my pillow, instead I'm wrapped around Anastasia like a vine and it's her ass that keeps rubbing against my erection. I'm practically on top of her, my leg is around both of hers and my arm is holding her to me while my head is in the crook of her neck.

FUCK! What the fuck happened to my pillow median I put between us? What the fuck happened to not sleeping tonight? And why didn't I have a single nightmare?

 _Who the fuck cares, it feels so good to have her in my arms_.

She moves her ass again and I have to hold back my moan this time so I don't wake her.

Running my nose along her neck, like a fucking pervert, I inhale her scent.

 _Irresistible._

Before she can catch me being a fucking creep, I quickly pull away, hop over the pillows I put in the middle of the bed, and get back on my side.

Seems I was the one who jumped the median of pillows. _And I was afraid_ she _would touch_ me _in my sleep_.

My dick is screaming in agony at the loss of contact with her backside. He wants relief and he's begging to go back to her. I have to stop myself from listening to him.

As I adjust myself, I notice her shiver. It's not that cold in here but now that my body heat is away from her she must be getting cold.

She moans and stretches as she turns, putting her arms above her head. She looks similar to how she would if I tied her up to the bed. That vision is definitely not helping my hard-on situation.

I quickly move my hand off of my dick so she doesn't think I'm even more of a pervert than I already am.

Her nipples are hard, showing me how cold she really is. Her shirt rides up, showing me a small amount of skin. And when she yawns, all I can imagine is my cock in her mouth. I can feel the pre-cum coming out of my dick's head already.

She finishes her stretch and turns to face me, cuddling up with herself to keep warm.

"Morning." I try to play it cool, like I wasn't just all up on her moments earlier, or watching her stretch, or that my dick isn't hard and begging for her.

"Good morning." She smiles sweetly, oblivious to the fact that I was just invading her personal space. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well." I tell her. "We can go as soon as we have breakfast and open gifts-" _SHIT! I still don't have anything for her to open! Too bad I don't have my phone, or any phone, I could call any place and order something to be delivered._

"Whenever you're ready," She brings me from my thoughts, "I'm in no hurry."

"What time is your father expecting you?" I wouldn't want to be late like we were to my parents.

"No time, really. This is the first time I'll be seeing him like this on Christmas, I don't even know if he's expecting me, so I guess whenever I show up."

 _He's not expecting her?_

That just confused the fuck out of me. I'm trying to decipher her code words because it seems like she's talking in code, but I have no idea what the fuck she just said.

"Do I have time to shower before we go downstairs?" She asks.

"Yeah, of course." I tell her. I need a minute anyway to get myself under control.

"I'm not going to wash my hair, so I shouldn't be long." She says as she gets out of bed and grabs her suitcase, bringing it with her to the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, and knowing she is naked behind that door, I rub my cock and moan as it twitches. If only I could continue until I cum. _What I wouldn't give..._ But the last thing I want or need is her finding me with my hand down my pants. Besides, I'm not sure how long her shower is going to be so I can't risk it.

Instead, I think of various things to lose my hard-on as I climb out of bed and change out of my pajamas and into my clothes for Christmas day. My family, as well as others, usually dresses festive, but I opt for my usual grey sweater and slacks.

Slipping on my socks, I wait on the bed for Anastasia to finish her shower.

I feel myself harden again at the thought of her hands running soap suds all over her body. Mmm, maybe she'd let me help.

Shit, maybe I better go downstairs so she doesn't think I'm waiting to see her naked. Before this arrangement is over, she's bound to find out just how much of a freak I really am. It's hard enough staying away from her at GEH but having her in my childhood bedroom, imagining us showering together. You'd have to pry me away from her once she finally came out of the bathroom because I would pounce.

I've stayed away from her for months, and trust me it hasn't been easy, but I doubt I can hold out any longer. It feels like I'm Icarus, flying too close to the sun, crashing and burning as a result. I can't control the way I feel, or stop myself. Staying away from her is proving nearly impossible. I don't want this day to end, and I've never thought I would say that about Christmas, but once this day ends, so does our little arrangement.

I hear giggling downstairs and I know it is not my mother, my sister, and I definitely know it is not Anastasia, so that only leaves Katherine.

"Elliot, stop." She says, sounding anything but firm.

See, this is exactly the need for safewords. They say, _no,_ they say, _don't,_ they say, _stop._ But what they really mean is, _no, don't stop_. And then when you do as they ask, stop because they said no, they are upset because you stopped. Vanilla people need safewords too.

I stomp down the stairs as best as I can, hoping they will hear me coming and WILL stop before I arrive in the family room. I'm not sure who else is in there with them but I am assuming they are alone if the noises they are making is anything to go by. And I sure as hell don't want to see what they are doing.

Turning the corner and entering the room, I see I was correct. They are alone and they are loved up, snuggling together in the sofa.

I know they said Katherine was here for Elliot so I didn't find out the truth, but they sure are playing this up more than necessary. They're alone in the room, for fuck's sake, and I'm the one they are supposed to fool. But Elliot doesn't need to put the act on for me, because he told me why Katherine was here, he would only need to put the show on if the family was near.

Oh, I get it, he wants her. El sure does move fast, love 'em and leave 'em, but after today, I'll never have to see Katherine Kavanagh again.

"Hey, bro!" Elliot grins like he has some big secret. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too."

I sit on the two seater, far away from Elliot and the girl that was sent here as my holiday hook up. I wouldn't want to catch their cooties.

I smirk, fighting a smile at knowing that I now have a cootie shot. Looking at the palm of my hand, I remember the tingling sensation I felt when she touched me.

I've heard the term feeling like a kid at Christmas before, but I've never experienced it until now, until Anastasia

Speaking of which, I hear her coming down the stairs so I get up to meet her in the hallway so she knows which room we're in. But as I do, I'm stunned into silence.

She looks breathtakingly beautiful in a nude dress with burgundy lace on top.

You look..." I try to say, but the only thing that comes out is, "wow."

"Thank you." She blushes.

The rest of my family is coming down the hall, my mother and grandmother are carrying a tray of cups that I know is for the cocoa Mia is carrying.

It's now time to open gifts... And Anastasia wont have anything to open... I'm still kicking myself at not picking Anastasia up anything while we were shopping yesterday, at the same time I'm wondering what she could have possibly found for me while we were there.

Putting my hand on Anastasia's back, I lead her into the family room and to the two seater I was sitting on, so we have a bit more personal space than the others.

Just like every year since she learned how to read, Mia hands out everyone's gifts from under the tree as my mother and grandmother pass out the cocoa.

I'm happy to see that my mother split the gifts intended for Katherine between the girls so at least Anastasia does have something to open.

After we receive every gift, we are given the go ahead to open.

It's a madhouse, like every year, paper being ripped open and flying through the air. I never realized what a joy it is to watch them open gifts. This is both my favorite and least favorite part of the holiday because I get to see what Andrea and Gail picked out for my family. Never has this moment ever made me feel the way I do now, though.

I vow, from this day forward, that I will do the Christmas shopping for my family, not my employees. That way when they open that bottle of perfume, or the box of cigars, or the pajama set that is two sizes too big, the smile aimed at me will be because of me, not my employees.

 _When did I ever start thinking this way?_

"Christan." Anastasia's sweet voice reminds me of why.

I have yet to open a single gift, but she hands me the gold box from her.

"Merry Christmas." She says.

"You got me something?" I ask, because I am still so surprised that she did.

She nods her head as she bites her lip. I can tell she is trying to fight the blush this time, but it's not working.

"You didn't have to do that, baby." I used the term of endearment for my family's benefit last night, but to be honest, I quite like it.

"It's Christmas." She shrugs.

Wanting to feel her lips again, I lean forward and give her a sweet, semi-lingering kiss. If she quesrions it later, I'll use the family as an excuse.

Curious to know what she got me, I rip open the gold wrapping paper and lift the lid of the box to reveal a blue, almost greyish neck tie.

It's not much of anything and it isn't my usual style, but for some reason, I love it. Maybe it's because it's from her, or maybe because she thought of me while choosing it, but I love it.

"Do you not like it?" She asks nervously.

"I love it." I answer honestly, planning to wear it to work tomorrow. _Maybe even everyday_.

"Good." She sighs in relief, almost as if she was holding her breath. But why would she be concerned that I wouldn't like it?

"I thought it matched your eyes perfectly." She tells me.

She has looked at my eyes long enough to know the color? I can barely get her to look at me, a treat I don't usually grant my sub's, but with her I want to see her beautiful blue eyes.

 _She's not your sub, Grey_.

 _Then why am I envisioning tying her up, restraining her with this new tie._

 _Fuck, can we go back upstairs without anyone noticing so I can?_

Silence surrounds us, it's almost as if we are the only two people in the room.

When I look at everyone else, they have stopped opening gifts to watch the show. My family is looking shocked, surprised even that I'm actually enjoying the holiday.

 _What happened to The Grinch?_

 _Cindy Lou Who in the form of Anastasia has made his nonexistent heart grow_.

After clearing my throat and throwing them a look that says, leave us alone, everyone goes back to opening their gifts.

I can't seem to open anything else, I can only watch them. They all look so happy.

Once everyone has opened everything and we're finished in this room, we all go our separate ways. My mother and grandmother have taken Katherine to the kitchen to help with breakfast, Elliot takes Sean and follows my dad and grandfather who have a box of cigars and are headed to dad's office. Anastasia was helping Mia clean up the wrapping paper but she became distracted by the tree.

They are now looking at every ornament while Mia explains the significance of it.

She goes through our homemade and school-made ornaments, the ornaments we picked up when we went on vacation this time of year. All while I sit here feeling like a complete asshole. Anastasia took the time to find me something, even though it was something as simple as a tie, and I couldn't even pick one thing up for her. Even thought she hasn't mentioned it, I still need to figure out something for her.

"This is from when we went to New York." Mia points out the ornament.

"New York." Anastasia lights up, better than the tree. "I hear it's beautiful there this time of year."

"You haven't been there in the winter?" Mia asks.

"I haven't been there at all." Anastasia corrects her. "I've always wanted to go, though."

 _That's it!_ I can make that happen!

I come to a stand with my bright idea. It's so bright, you'd think I would have a fucking lightbulb above my head at this very moment.

Anastasia now has her back facing me so I walk up behind her while nodding to Mia to 'get lost'.

Mia grins, getting the hint, and bounces from the room and down the hall to help with Christmas breakfast.

Anastasia is too busy looking at the New York ornament to notice that Mia is gone.

She turns to ask Mia a question but it's then she realizes Mia is no longer there. She turns to face me and jumps when she sees me instead of Mia.

"You gave me a fright." She holds her chest.

"I apologize." I smile shyly, trying hard not to look at her hand. "I just wanted to tell you about your gift."

"You really don't have to get me anything, Christian."

"I do." I insist. "The reason your gift wasn't wrapped is because it's something that can't be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking you to New York for New Years Eve." I tell her of what I've just come up with. "I have a private jet and an apartment there. We can even get a room at a hotel to look over Times Square as we watch the ball drop. Shopping, tours, museums, whatever you want to do, the city is yours. As a way to say thank you."

"Christian," She stops, lost for words. "I- You- you really don't have to do that, it's too much."

"It's not enough." I tell her.

"I got you a tie!" She argues with a giggle.

"And I love it." I assure her. "But I wont take no for an answer regarding New York."

"Well, if I can't say no," She jokes. "Okay."

I want to kiss her but I'm not sure she would allow it. We're only 'together' for the benefit of my family so I would assume only kissing her in front of them would be allowed, and I know she wouldn't grant me the type of kiss I want in front of them. I must be imagining it, but I think she looked at my lips for a split second.

 _Does she want to kiss me?_ _Why didn't I kiss her after opening the tie? Can we go find my family so I can kiss her again?_

Her slender fingers brush against the needles of the pine tree as she makes her way to the other side.

She ends up at the piano my mother has in here.

Just watching her, I want to have my wicked way with her on the piano.

"Do you play?" I ask her.

"No." She shakes her head, not looking at me. "I was just thinking it would sound beautiful, you know, to hear Christmas songs played on it. Does anyone in your family play? Or is it just for decoration?"

"My mother," I tell her as sit at the piano. "And I do. What do you want to hear?"

"You play?!" She raises her brows in shock.

"I do." I begin to play a little something, nothing special or of significance.

She excitedly sits next to me and begins to sing. I follow along with her though I have never heard this Christmas song before.

 _ **~..~..~**_

 _I... don't want a lot for Christmas,  
t_ _here is just one thing I need._  
 _I don't care about the presents,_  
 _underneath the Christmas tree._

 _I just want you for my own,_  
 _more than you could ever know._  
 _Make my wish come true,_  
 _...all I want for Christmas is you._

 **~..~..~**

 _Fuck it!_

I can't help it, I lean over and press my lips to hers.

 _You want me for Christmas, baby, you can have me._

She gasps granting my tongue access so I stroke mine with hers causing her to moan. I moan with her when she puts her hands into my hair and tugs. The only time our tongues have touched is when we're alone. And the only thing I can think of is pulling her onto my lap, laying her on top of the piano, and having my wicked way with her.

Before we can deepen our kiss further, we pull away because we hear footsteps coming closer.

My mother is first to turn the corner followed by Mia, my grandmother, and Katherine.

"I thought I heard the piano." My mother says, looking around and spotting us. "We're you playing, Christian?"

"Yes," I admit, "Anastasia wanted to hear some Christmas songs."

"Oh, how lovely. Please don't stop."

The ladies join us, standing around the piano as Anastasia and I continue to sit.

Instead of grouching that they interrupted our moment, I begin to play the more classic Christmas songs that I do know while they sing along.

After the first song, my mother calls the men back into the room so they can sing too. I even participate in a few that I know the lyrics for.

We're all singing like a bunch of crazy people, off key with no harmony, but it's beautiful.

This simple thing is making my family happier than the gifts Andrea and Gail picked out for them.

I guess this Grinch's heart is growing more and more with each moment. _And I thought it wasn't possible_.

When we're finished singing, and famished, we end our little indoor caroling session to head towards the kitchen.

The girls had everything ready to start cooking breakfast but didn't actually cook anything yet before they joined us. Surprisingly it's my idea that we all help with breakfast, but since I can't even make toast without burning it, I have Anastasia helping me with that. Everyone has a partner. Elliot, or my mother was right, it is better to have someone for everyone.

It's a bit crowded so my idea for everyone to help isn't a good one. The women shoo us to the breakfast table where us guys talk about our plans for the new year.

To my surprise, Anastasia serves me. _Does she have any idea how much that turns me on? She did it last night with the chocolate cake and now again with breakfast._

We all sit around the table, eating and laughing, having a wonderful Christmas morning. I'm usually in a rush to leave, whether it be the night before or the next morning. It's more of a chore to stay, but for some reason, I find myself not wanting to leave. If we didn't have to visit with Anastasia's father in Montesano, I would consider staying longer.

After breakfast, those who are leaving pack their belongings. I've already sent Taylor an email to pick us up.

"I enjoyed Christmas with your family." Anastasia tells me as we pack our suitcases in my childhood room.

"This is the most fun I've had on Christmas."

"I doubt that." She challenges me. "I mean, Christmas in Aspen, New York, Paris... It's so adventurous, and all with your family."

"Trust me, today may be the simplest Christmas we shared, but it was also the best." _Because of you_.

Once we're packed and ready, we head downstairs where my parents are saying goodbye to everyone.

Apparently Sean doesn't drive so Mia is going to take him home. And, surprise, surprise, it looks like Elliot is exchanging numbers with Katherine. I vaguely wonder if she was here for him instead of me. Maybe Elliot was pulling my leg because my mother never mentioned it. I'm sure she wouldn't just surprise me with it, but I have no way of knowing.

Either way, I give Elliot a manly hug and thank him.

"Merry Christmas, Christian." He tells me.

"Merry Christmas, Lelliot." I whisper, meaning it more than I ever have before.

I give Mia a quick hug before I kiss my grandmother and mother on the cheek and wishing them all a Merry Christmas.

When I turn to grab our bags, I see that Anastasia and Katherine are huddled in the corner discussing something.

I hear Katherine ask if Anastasia is going to be okay and she nods, but I have no idea what they are talking about.

"You girls are welcome here anytime." Mother tells them when they rejoin us.

They take turns hugging my mother and saying goodbye.

As my mother hugs Anastasia, I hear her whisper into her ear, "thank you.".

I take my girl away before they scare her off and together we all walk outside.

My mother and father stay near the door as their children venture towards their vehicles.

Taylor opens the door for us, and takes our bags.

Elliot climbs in his truck, Katherine in her BMW and Mia heads to her car with Sean.

"Hey," Mia shouts. "Who drove my car last night?!"

 _SHIT!_ I forgot to set the seat back into her original position.

I quickly get inside my SUV and shut the door before she questions it further.

Once Taylor is in the driver's seat, Anastasia gives him the address to her father's and we're off.

The drive to Montesano is long, I would've flown Charlie Tango to make the trip faster but I'm much more enjoying Anastasia's company. We're talking about Christmases past and the traditions our families do. She has seen some of mine, so we're talking about hers. It sounds like such fun, I can't wait.

I'm having such a good time that I don't realize we're nearing our destination until Taylor stops the SUV.

Looking around, I frown confused.

We were just talking about past Christmases and this Christmas, but being here reminds me of that movie with the three ghosts. The three spirits of Christmas; past, present and future. The final ghost shows what will happen in the future if you don't change your ways.

"We're here." Anastasia announces as she unbuckles her seat belt and turns in her seat.

"Why are we _here_?" I ask as I watch her dig through her suitcase for those godawful tan Uggs she had on when I tripped over her yesterday evening.

After she gets them out, she slips off her sexy nude heels and puts the ugly boots on. I take it we're walking in the grass.

We walk side by side through the aisles of stone. As I do, I look at each one thinking they will never again experience the joy of Christmas with their families. Something, until today, I took for granted.

 _Never again_.

I grab onto Anastasia's hand as we continue down the path until she leads me to where her father is laying.

"It was a drunk driver." She explains the reason for him being here. "He survived the crash but died shortly after making it to the hospital."

"I'm-"

"Sorry," She finishes for me. "I know. Everyone is always sorry. But what else do you say?"

This is not what I expected when we made the deal yesterday. I thought we would visit him at his home, not his grave.

We don't stay long, Anastasia said she was cold. I would've gladly warmed her up, given her my coat or whatever else she needed to stay warm while she visited her father, but I have a feeling she wasn't cold.

We walk back to my SUV and climb inside.

Instead of sitting near the door, I move her to the middle where she can be closer to me. I grab a blanket Taylor keeps in the back and wrap it around us.

"Turn the heat up," I tell Taylor as I put my arm around Anastasia to keep her warm with my body heat like I did earlier this morning.

She snuggles against me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had you drive all the way out here for this. I could've came alone, and I planned on it... but I didn't really want to be alone."

"You don't have to apologize, Anastasia." I kiss the top of her head and hold her tighter so she knows she's not alone. "Why didn't your friend come with you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I thought I wanted to do this alone. I'm glad now that I wasn't. I know you're my boss and we're not really friends, but I'm glad you were here with me. I was planning on staying here overnight at a hotel or something, but I just want to go home."

"So you're using me as a ride?" I joke, badly.

Thankfully she giggles.

Taylor begins the long drive back to Seattle while we stay snuggled up next to each other.

Unlike on the way here, we are silent on the way back.

Halfway to Seattle, I look down to find that she has fallen asleep against me.

I just hold her close while we ride, kissing her head a few times here and there.

An hour later, Taylor pulls up to Anastasia's apartment.

"Anastasia." I whisper, slightly shaking her. "Wake up, baby, we're here."

"Mmmm." She moans and turns her head as she blinks open her eyes.

"You're home." I tell her.

We untangle ourselves and get out after Taylor opens the door.

"I'll walk you up." I tell her as I take the suitcase from Taylor.

"You don't have to." She yawns.

"I want to."

She unlocks the main door and together we climb the stairs to the second floor. She then unlocks her apartment door and pops it open.

Turning to me, she says, "Thank you for a lovely Christmas, Christian."

"Thank you for helping me out. You've made this year very enjoyable and changed my view on the holiday all together."

"What are fake girlfriends for." She jokes with a smile.

"I'll be in touch regarding New York." I tell her, handing her the suitcase.

"Okay." She nods, entering her apartment and closing the door behind her.

I wait for her to lock it before I head downstairs.

For some reason, I don't want to leave. I don't want this to be the end of us. After today we go back to normal, me the CEO of the company she interns at, not even friends. At least I have New York to look forward to but I don't want to wait the few days until New Year's Eve to see her again, which will undoubtedly be just as magical. But what happens to us after that. Will we go back to the way it was before? Because that's not what I want. I want her, I want to be with her, not just on Christmas or New Years, but every day.

I didn't want to taint her with my lifestyle, and I wont. _Vanilla never looked so good_. Perhaps later we can add some sprinkles, but for now, vanilla will do just fine. I thought I needed the lifestyle, but I need her more. I don't want to be known as a Grinch anymore, I don't want to be alone on Christmas, I want to be known as the lucky bastard that has the pleasure of calling Anastasia Steele his.

Stopping in the middle of the stairway, I turn around and run back up the stairs.

Pounding on the door like I'm the damn police, I hope she hasn't gone back to sleep in the few seconds I was away.

The door unlocks, calming my frantic heart. When she comes into view, I step up so she can't shut the door on my face once I tell her how I feel.

"Christian, what are you-"

"I want you." I tell her. "I've wanted you since that day you fell into my office. I've tried to stay away because I didn't feel I was right for you, but now that I've had a taste, I know what I'm missing and I don't want to go another day without it. I don't know if this is some sort of Christmas magic at work, but you've changed me. I want you more than just today, Anastasia, I want you everyday. Please tell me you feel the same?"

"I- You just- Wow. I mean, yes. Yes, I do feel the same. I want you too."

"Oh, thank fuck." I sigh in relief and launch myself at her, kissing her hard and rough without hesitation.

I should've sought her out sooner, now that I know, but things would have been differently if it wasn't for this Christmas miracle.

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. It's A Wonderful Life

_**Christian**_

Since that first Christmas with Anastasia, every Christmas since has been just as great. My favorite was the year our son was born. _Our little Christmas miracle._ Anastasia went into labor on Christmas eve and had him on Christmas day. We do our best to separate his birthday from the holiday, but so far he loves it.

After I asked Anastasia to be mine and she agreed, I had to explain my past to her. We talked about and worked around it. I'm a kinky bastard, and, much to my surprise, my girl was a virgin. She was okay with adding kink to our sex life and even sub'd for me in our playroom. Outside of the playroom we are a kinky vanilla couple.

With a child now we're just as careful as a vanilla couple would be about sex. I'm sure there will come a time when we'll have to explain the birds and the bees to our innocent babies who will grow to be hormonal teens, and that talk may include butt pulgs if, and only if, they stumble across our playroom.

Every year we celebrate us. The start of our relationship, the birth of our son, and Christmas. A few times we have traveled, other Christmases are more down to earth like our first Christmas. We stay at my parents' overnight. This year, since Teddy is older and understands about Santa, things have changed. We're starting our own traditions, much like my siblings with their children. We no longer stay over at my parents' on Christmas Eve because our children need to be home to wake up on Christmas morning and open their gifts, but we go over my parents' house for Christmas dinner.

Never before would a house full of children bring me so much joy. Teddy is the oldest, and the only boy so far. Elliot and Katherine have a daughter named Ava who is a couple months younger than Teddy. Mia and Sean have a daughter and another little girl on the way who was an unexpected surprise when Mia went to her doctor shortly after giving birth to Christina to discover that she was pregnant again. Mia will have two girls under the age of 1. My mother has three grandchildren and one on the way, and she couldn't be any happier if she tried.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I hear little boy followed by the pitter patter of his bare feet running across the floor from down the hall.

Moments later he is running into the room, wearing only his Paw Patrol underwear, and jumping onto my lap.

"What is it, buddy?" I don't bother asking where his clothes are because apparently my son was a nudist in his past life. Every since we brought him home, he found a way to get out of whatever clothing we put him in, whether it be un-swaddling himself as a newborn, no matter how tight we made it, to pulling his socks off as a toddler every chance he got.

"Angel! Angel!" He tells me, lifting the bell I recognize as his Polar Express bell.

"Angel?" I frown, trying to understand what he is trying to tell me.

Anastasia frantically jogs into the room with us, holding Teddy's jammies with the feet in them. It's nearing his bedtime and as soon as he's sleeping, Santa will come.

"He was watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ with your grandparents yesterday." She explains, "'Every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings.' He is trying to give all the angels their wings"

"I see."

"Where angel, daddy?"

"Right there." I point to my wife. "Your mama is an angel."

"Mama!" He squeals, excited that he has his very own angel.

Ana smirks as she saunters towards us.

"What are you trying to say, Grey?"

"That you are obviously an angel who has fallen from heaven." I grin as she picks up our son. "Did it hurt when you fell? Cuz it sure as h-e-l-l hurt me when I tripped over you."

"Are you calling me the devil?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"That works too."

I laugh and try to dodge away when she swats at me.

"Behave!" She scolds me.

"Yes, ma'am." I smirk, remembering our many play sessions. Turns out my sweet girl is a freak who likes to be in charge every now and then. She loves when I'm dominant with her but a few times we've switched roles. We mostly have vanilla sex, and it's great, but it is so much better with sprinkles, caramel, chocolate, whipped cream, cherries and so much more. We're a match made in kinky heaven.

"I'm going to put him to bed so Santa will come." She raises her brow and nods towards the tree, hinting that I need to set the gifts out and fill his stocking.

"Ho-Ho!" Teddy cheers and bounces in his mother's arms.

She takes our baby boy from the room and upstairs to his own.

As I'm laying the gifts around the tree for my only child, I hear a knock on our front door.

Leaving my sack full of goodies, I answer the door.

"Hey, man." Elliot walks in. "You got it?"

"Yeah, it's in the garage, just back your truck up and we'll load it up."

"Already did."

I laugh as we make our way to my garage because it sounds like we doing something illegal, when in reality we're making sure our children have a great Christmas.

Elliot and Kate bought Ava a mini 4×4 Jeep that they couldn't hide at their place or our parents because Ava would find it. Here, she's afraid of my garage after she heard 'ghosts' moaning. I've never been called a ghost before, but Ana said we're no longer allowed to have sex when family visits. But I couldn't help it, we hosted Thanksgiving this year and I needed my wife. It was such a fucking turn on, watching her cook our family meal, I needed to give her a hot beef injection and the garage was the closest, most private area.

After Elliot and I load Ava's pink Jeep into his truck, we walk back inside and to the kitchen to have a beer.

He helps me lay out the rest of Teddy's toys and fill his stocking before Ana returns to make sure it's done to her liking. _My little perfectionist_.

"Ya know, " Elliot casually says as he places one of his nephew's candy canes in the stocking hung by my fireplace. "This reminds me of that first Christmas we all spent together."

"What's that?"

"This?" He holds up the Christmas treat. "It's a candy cane."

I roll my eyes at him as I place the last gift under the tree.

"What reminds you of that Christmas, smartass?"

"Oh. Mia just sent out an SOS text, you didn't get it?"

"No, my phone is upstairs."

"Well, she said the only thing to drink is juice, wine and spiced eggnog. Why do they never have any beer?"

"Bring it yourself and it wouldn't be a problem."

"If you bring it, I'll fill you in on a little secret."

 _Alright, I'll bite_.

"Okay, deal, we'll bring beer. What's this big secret?"

"It was much harder to get you to agree to bring beer that year verses now. You really are a changed man, Christian. Your house looks like the fucking Griswold's, you have an abnormal amount of decorations up, more so than the stores, unlike before when you wouldn't even display Christmas cards at your apartment. You have an amazing baby and a loving wife. And to think, it's all thanks to me."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Just that Kate wasn't there for you. She was there for me. I brought her, because it was our first Christmas together. Mom didn't take anyone's keys or phone, I did. She wouldn't have invite anyone for you because she's knows what a grump you are. .. Well, were. I don't know why you believed me, but hey, I get beer out of it."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

My beautiful wife walks into the room, joining us after putting our little bear to bed.

"Hey, Elliot." She greets him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, sis."

"Elliot." I gain his attention before he gets distracted with the cookie Anastasia is nibbling on.

"Can I get one?" He asks of the cookies.

"Sure." Anastasia hands over the plate but I intercept.

"Not until you explain yourself and then you can have one. Just ONE." These are my cookies after all. _I_ am Santa in this house, he has his own cookies at his.

"What's going on?" Ana asks confused.

"Elliot was just telling me how our mother never tried to set me up with Kate."

"Kate?" Ana asks, just as confused as I am. "She was there for Elliot, it was their first Christmas together."

Okay, so she's not as confused as I thought she was.

"What?!" I snap. "YOU knew?"

"Of course I knew. Kate is my best friend and was my roommate at the time, I think I would know where she was going for Christmas Eve."

"Why you so upset, dude?" Elliot chuckles. "You got your girl out of it."

"I don't believe you. Mom was nervous when she saw I brought Ana."

"Dude, you brought a girl home for the first time, on Christmas Eve of all days. She didn't want her not to have any gifts to open. Think about it, mom didn't ask for your phones and she didn't need your keys because Taylor dropped you off. Everyone else still had their phones and keys, but you didn't know that. I even hid the house phones." He laughs.

"But, Kate was hesitent to say who she was there for."

"Yeah, I don't know why she was hesitant."

"Uhhh." Ana steps up. "I do."

When she begins to flush, I groan, knowing instantly that it is going to be something sexual.

"She referred to Elliot by his... Um." She points to his crotch. "man parts. She almost said it in front of your family but she stopped herself before she could."

Elliot laughs trying to say what she named it but can't get anything out because he's laughing so much.

"I don't need to know." I plop down on the couch, disappointed.

Okay, so Elliot lied to me, our mother never invited anyone over for me. But that doesn't explain how he knew I would bring Ana. He couldn't have known that, nobody could. I tripped over Ana at GEH, we were alone with no one around when I asked her to accompany me to my family Christmas.

"It was last minute, I would've figured it out, ya know."

"I was gonna have Kate play the part until I got the beer." He admits.

 _This was all because he wanted beer?!_

"You asshole!" I pull my Santa hat off my head and throw it at him.

He catches it with a laugh.

"You're welcome." He puts on my hat and walks out.

"I can't believe it."

"I'm sorry, babe." Anastasia lays next to me on the couch so I cuddle with her.

"If Elliot hadn't tricked me, I would've never had the courage to ask you to join me for Christmas."

"Then you should thank him. If it wasn't for him and his joke, it might have took longer for us to be together."

"We might not have ever got together at all, Anastasia."

"I don't believe that."

"I wanted you that day you fell into my office and I didn't say anything then. Seven months later and I was still admiring your from afar."

"I can't imagine," She giggles, running her fingers through my hair. "My big bad Dom scared to ask little ol' me out."

I give her ass a little swat and she moans.

"We're soulmates, Christian. We belong together."

"You're right." I agree. Eventually it would've happened.

"Give me a kiss." I pucker my lips.

"No."

"Come on, baby." I pout. "I got my cootie shot."

"I gave it to you!" She laughs at my joke.

"So you know I don't have cooties," I argue, pulling her closer. "Give me a kiss."

"No kisses, Christian. Teddy might wake up and find us."

"Have you ever heard that song, 'I saw mommy kissing Santa'. How is he going to see you kissing Santa if we don't get caught?"

"The only difference there, _Santa,_ is that you aren't dressed up so you still look like daddy. It would be, 'I saw mommy kissing daddy', and Santa already brought my gifts," She points to the tree. "so let's open them at 2am while mommy and daddy quickly put their clothes back on. It'll be like Ava and the garage all over again."

"Mmm." I grab a handful of her ass as I imagine us roleplaying as Santa and Mrs. Claus. I can see her wearing that sexy red negligee, having her sit on my lap. _Oh, the possibilities_.

"Well, we are trying for another baby."

She bites her lip and hides her face from me.

"What?"

"Nothing." She squeaks.

"Tell me."

She stubbornly shakes her head and tries to get up.

"Anastasia." I warn her, holding her down.

"No, Christian. It's supposed to be a part of your gift. Don't ruin it, you'll find out tomorrow morning."

 _Oh my god._

"You're pregnant!"

"Christian!" She whines because I ruined her surprise. I think.

"Are you?"

"Yes, but-"

As soon as I hear her confirm, I jump up from the couch, grab her and put her over my shoulder caveman style.

"Christian!" She shrieks. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Quiet." I smack her ass hard. "You'll wake the baby."

The last thing I need is Teddy waking and putting a stop to me going all possesive love making on my wife.

She's quiet as I go up the stairs and down the hall to our room.

I quietly open our double doors and just as quietly close and lock them behind us.

Gently, I place my wife on the floor, sliding her down my body. Her hair is a mess and she moves her fingers through it trying to smooth it out and fix it the best she can without a mirror. She has no idea, and still doesn't believe me when I tell her, that's when she's the most beautiful. _My hot little mess._

I want her in some kind of lace set, but we may not have enough time for a costume change and all that. Perhaps Teddy needs an overnight visit with his uncle, or maybe even aunt Mia, possibly his grandparents, because his daddy wants to be selfish with mommy for more than a few minutes. I definitely see a visit to Escala in our near future.

Instead of having her change, I circle her like she's my prey. I'm looking for a weak point of entry, but by the way she's trying not to squirm, I know that I've got her right where I want her.

She nearly jumps from her skin when I place my hand on her lower back.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" I whisper in her ear while my other hand reaches around and caresses her flat stomach.

My baby is growing inside of her. It's such a fucking turn on, seeing her barefoot and pregnant, swollen with my seed. Who would've thought daddy would be my favorite title, next to husband and lover.

"Yes." She whispers back.

I kiss just behind her ear then walk around so I'm standing in front of her.

"Hands up." I nod, signally.

Immediately her hands go up as I lift her pajama shirt and take it off.

"Mmmm." I admire her breasts.

Kneeling in front of her, I loop my fingers into her waistband and pull down, helping her step out of her pajama pants.

She's now standing before me wearing only her panties.

Raising up on my knees, I hold her hips and bury my nose between her legs, feeling the wetness already there and inhaling her arousal.

"Christian." She moans and grabs my hair when I place a soft kiss on her mound. And another. And another.

We don't have a lot of time, and I'm not sure how much, but I want to enjoy this.

I stand and walk her backwards until our bed hits her legs, then I gently lay her down.

"Wait here."

Leaving her on the bed, I enter our huge walk-in closet to find what I'm looking for.

After retrieving the item, I go back to my love. She's exactly where I left her, squirming with need.

She watches as I strip naked for her, licking her lips when my erection springs free.

As I straddle her, she reaches for my abs, but I grab her hands before she can.

She looks up at me and smiles when I left the blue, grey-ish tie she got me our very first Christmas together.

"Is this what you want?" I ask her.

"Yes, please." She willingly raises her wrists, bringing them together so I can restrain them.

After making sure she is secure to one of the many eyehooks I installed, I kiss down her body until I reach her panties. I pull them off and kiss back up until I reach her exposed sex.

Giving her pussy a good licking, I suck her until she comes in my mouth.

My dick is screaming, dripping, and begging for attention. I line myself up and enter my wife.

"Oh, Christian." She moans as her sex tightens around me.

I grind myself against her, knowing how it will drive her wild.

She's just as wet and tight as she was our first time. Which happened to be her very first time.

After finally admitting how I felt about her, I wanted nothing more than to burry myself inside of her, to make love for the first time with her. But she had her own little secret. My girl was a virgin! We just made out that first night, but a week later, in New York, instead of seeing the ball drop in Times Square, we made love for the first time. It was the most magical moment of my life.

A month later, I asked her to marry me. I knew she was the only one for me and I didn't want to wait. We got married a month after I proposed and got pregnant on our honeymoon. Nine months later, Teddy was born. And now I'll have a new bundle of joy soon. _I can't wait._ I love being a husband and a father, it's so much more than I thought it would be.

Untying Ana, so she can touch me, I continue to make love to my wife. Kissing her, caressing her, showing her exactly how much I love her, how much she means to me.

In turn, she does the same and it's too much. I explode inside of her as we cum together. It's a high I never want to come down from.

We're panting as I lay on top of her, not wanting to get out. But the sound of a little someone in the hallway makes me move quicker than I'd like.

I pull out and grab my boxer-briefs, hopping into them as I make my way to the door.

Looking back at Anastasia, making sure she's covered, I see that she is in my shirt. Her clothes are at the end of the bed and out of reach.

The door knob moves but doesn't open because it's locked.

"Daddy!" Teddy bangs on the door as hard as his little fist can.

I smile as I unlock and open the door to find my little boy in his underwear. I know Anastasia put his pajamas on him, but I also know they never stay on all night.

"Hey, buddy." I smile innocently at him, like I wasn't just attacking his mother moments earlier.

He walks right passed me and climbs onto our bed, getting comfortable in the middle next to his mom.

I close the door and then climb in next to my son.

"Happy birthday, Teddy." I kiss him and settle in for the night.

I would love to snuggle with my wife, but having them both suits me just fine. Life it perfect. Wonderful. It truly is.

...

"Daddy! Daddy!" Teddy wakes me. "Ho-Ho? Ho-Ho?"

Every morning since we put our tree up, Teddy has asked if Santa came yet. He calls Santa Ho-Ho so I know who he's talking about.

"Yeah, buddy." I say with my eyes still closed. "Santa came."

"Up! Up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." I drag my ass out of bed.

He always wakes me, letting Ana sleep, and I have no idea why. But I love it.

After waking her we all go downstairs to see if Santa came.

The joy on Teddy's face when he sees all the wrapped packages under the tree is even more exciting this year than it has been any year before. Every year only gets better.

We all unwrap our gifts, including the one Anastasia wrapped to announce our pregnancy to me.

We'll have breakfast at my parents so I load gifts into the SUV while Ana puts Teddy's pajamas back on, along with his shoes and coat. We'll go over in our pajamas for breakfast and opening gifts and then change later when we all have dinner.

As I'm putting the last gift in the back, Anastasia carries Teddy to the SUV and straps him in.

While I drive, we listen to Christmas music and sing along all the way to my parents' house.

Since our first Christmas together, I have enjoyed every Christmas since. Every single thing about it; shopping for gifts, family dinner, finding and decorating the tree, eggnog, ugly Christmas sweaters that Anastasia and I wear with a matching one for Teddy. I'll need to get another for our baby next year. Everything about Christmas and everything I took for granted years before. It all means so much more, now that I have my love and a family of my own. I never thought I would change my mind about the holiday, but I have.

When I pull into my parents driveway, Elliot comes out to help me with the presents... or so I thought.

"You bring the beer?" He grins.

"Fuck you." I whisper so my son doesn't hear me.

Elliot does help me carry the gifts inside, laughing the entire time that he got one over on me. I'll get him back, but it really wasn't all that bad. It may have started because of his joke, but I finally grew a pair and asked Anastasia out on my own. So I guess she is right, maybe I should thank him. Nah, it's best not to boost his ego anymore than it already is. Instead, I enjoy Christmas with my family... because when you stop and look around, this life is pretty amazing.

 _What a wonderful life I've had, I only wish I would've realized it sooner_.

 **The End**


End file.
